I Kissed a Girl
by Pol-kun
Summary: What happens at a party where Winry is drunk and not getting any from Ed? What happens when Winry starts having bi-curious feelings? EdWin, slight WinryXSheska, so slight Yuri. Based off of Katy Perry's "I Kissed a Girl"


**I Kissed A Girl**

By: Pol-kun

* * *

**This was never the way I planned.**

**Not my intention.**

**I got so brave drink in hand,**

**Lost my discretion.**

Winry gripped her drink tight. She lifted the cup to her lips and drank more of the golden liquid it contained. She was no longer drunk; she was completely and utterly shit-faced.

Ed's arm dropped from her shoulder as he left her side, and she asked him with a drunken giggle, "Where you going', Eddy?" She bat her eye lashes, try to make herself look sexy.

"Bathroom," he replied dryly. _Party pooper, _she thought. She turned to her side as she felt the couch dip downwards as someone set down. Sheska had taken Edward's spot next to her.

"Hi Winry!" Sheska greeted. Sheska only felt mildly tipsy from the tiny amount alcohol she had consumed. She brushed a lock of hair from her face, and bat her eyes slowly at Winry. She licked her lips and took another sip of that glorious liquid that gave her an incredible buzz. Losing herself to the buzz, she took a few deep gulps of the beer.

Winry watched all of Sheska's movements as if her life depended on them. _Wow, _she thought, viewing Sheska in a new slightly exciting way. _She looks really sexy. _She continued to give Sheska more attention and inappropriate glances than necessary.

**Its not what I'm use to,**

**Just want to try you on.**

**I'm curi-ous for you,**

**Got my attention.**

Winry scooted closer to Sheska, intimately close, sharing the same breath close. None of the other were paying any others were paying attention. Roy and Riza were flirting, Havoc was sulking in his jealousy in a corner; and Al, Rose, and Fuery were in the next room with Pinako.

The length of a hair separated their lips. Sheska's breathing hitched, and hot carbon dioxide was blown into Winry's face. _What the hell, _Winry decided as she moved the difference and crushed their lips together.

**I kissed a girl,**

**And I liked it.**

Her lips were just as soft as Winry had imagined they'd be. She pulled back and used her tongue to trace her partner's mouth, asking permission for entrance. Surprisingly, both Sheska's lips and inside of her mouth tasted like cherries. Not the fake candy flavor, but the actual fruit.

**The taste of her cherry chapstick.**

**I kissed a girl,**

**Just to try it.**

Winry's tongue delved deeper into Sheska's hot, moist mouth. As their tongues danced with each other, Sheska let out a soft, almost inaudible moan.

This moan of Sheska's brought one single question to Winry's mind; _I wonder if Ed would care? _

Kissing Sheska just felt so right to Winry that the question if Ed cared or not didn't matter to her. Still, even though it felt so right, it felt so wrong to be kissing someone of the same sex. This was taboo, wasn't it?

**Hope my boyfriend don't mind it.**

**It felt so wrong, **

**It felt so right.**

**Don't mean I'm in love tonight.**

Ed walked in the main room of Granny Pinako's house, only to discover that his girlfriend, Winry Rockbell, was making out with Sheska(**A/N Idk her last name**). This scene that was playing out before him was so hard to believe that Ed dropped his drink, causing beer to fly everywhere. "What the f"- Ed started loudly.

Everyone turned and looked at Winry and Sheska, still kissing. Finally, they stopped to take a breath.

They broke apart. That magical make out session ended at an sudden halt. "Ed, I-I…um…" Winry started as she saw him.

Ed's mind screamed one thing over and over again, _Kiss Sheska again, it was freakin' hot! _Ed calmly said, "Winry, Sheska, mind coming to the upstairs with me." He saw Colonel Bastard coughing something that sounded vaguely like "threesome."

"Shut up you old fart," Ed screamed at Roy.

"Edward Elric," Pinako started, "don't you dare think of deviling my granddaughter in this house. And about a threesome, get those thoughts out of you head."

_Damn,_ Ed thought.

Passing by him, Winry whispered, "Sorry, Ed. I don't what came over me. But I liked it, so…" She let the sentence trail off.

**I kissed a girl,**

**And I liked it.**

**And I liked it!**

* * *

A/N: This story just kind of came to me one day. If anyone else has written a "I Kissed a Girl" fanfic for FMA using these same characters before I have then please message me. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.

Pol-kun

* * *


End file.
